


What Happens Here

by Rory_Croft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Croft/pseuds/Rory_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he dubbed the “prude” of their small group of friends, Liam is smitten with gay porn star, Harry Styles. He spends more time than he’s willing to admit watching his videos and admiring him. His feelings toward the thrown into overdrive when he runs into the star while celebrating Niall’s birthday in Vegas.</p><p>This is a mini-fic. It's going to have four parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Liam glanced at the clock that hung over their TV. He didn’t have much time until his flatmate, Niall, got home. He knew he shouldn’t risk it, but he couldn’t resist. He licked his lips as he clicked the small blue circle on his dock, opening his Internet browser. Hidden deep in bookmarked folders, he found the link he was looking for. His eyes flicked to the clock again before clicking. 

There was no sound on the main page and he was alone, but he muted it anyway out of fear. He bit his lips and watched the page slowly load. First the bright blue background, which slowly filled with content. The left side of the page was taken over by a picture of a shirtless young man. He was slightly tanned, but not in a way that looked unnatural. His body was toned perfectly, the picture highlighting the contours of his abs. He smiled widely; his green eye illuminated in a way that Liam was sure was enhanced. Messy curls swept across his forehead. Liam groaned at the sight of him. He didn’t know why he paid for the site; that picture alone was enough to get him off. 

Eventually the rest of the page loaded. Links at the top would guide him to the man’s biography, which Liam was fairly certain was fake—there was no way Harry Styles was his real name. Next to the bio were links to picture, videos and member login.  
He felt himself hardening in his jeans as he went to click the log in button, anticipating the new videos and pictures that had been added since the last time he was on. 

He never would have thought he’d be one of those people that watched porn, let alone one of the those who paid for it. It wasn’t as if he had sought it out. The ad had been a pop-up, and he had to follow it to see who the gorgeous man was. He was hooked from the main page. The site took thirty quid was his bank account every month.

As soon as he clicked the first video, Liam heard the lock turning. “Fuck,” he muttered. He tore his eyes from the page and closed it. He opened his other window just in time for Niall to enter the room. He was careful to keep his laptop on his lap.  
His friends didn’t know about his extracurricular activities. Only Niall knew he was gay and talking about things like porn made him uncomfortable. Everyone thought he was a prude because whenever Louis brought it up—and it was always Louis who brought it up—Liam would get quiet and blush. 

“It’s just sex,” Louis would say, clapping him on the back. “You’re going to have to do it eventually.” 

Liam would always smile politely and waited for the subject to change. He wasn’t a prude, of course. The hours he spent on Harry’s site told him that—if anything he was an addict—but he wasn’t one to talk about it. It felt wrong to him. Sex, even when it’s by yourself, is something sacred to Liam; other people didn’t need to know about what he did or how often he did it. And he didn’t understand why his friends, who were all straight as far as he knew, always wanted to talk about it.

Liam shifted his computer further up his legs as Niall sat down next to him on the couch. He silently cursed himself for not going to his room. What had he been thinking?

“Hey,” Niall said.

“Hey,” Liam responded.

“So, I have news,” Niall said. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Liam tilted his screen down and gave Niall his full attention. “Ok, so my twenty-first is coming up, yeah?” Liam nodded. Next week was Niall’s birthday. “Well, my parents just gave me my gift.”

“Awesome, what is it?”

“Vegas,” Niall said, his eyes shining. “Me, you, Lou and Sean. We’re going to Vegas for a week. We leave next Thursday!”

“Niall,” Liam said carefully. “I don’t…”

“Oh, come on, Li! It’s my birthday!” Niall whined. “You don’t have to drink, and I promise to keep the strippers off of you! And I won’t gamble. Please?”

“Niall, it’s just so far and Vegas is…” A trip to Vegas was the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment. A trip like that was expensive, and he didn’t feel comfortable accepting it, even if it was for Niall’s birthday. Plus, he could see the heat of his laptop pressing down on his erection. His head wasn’t exactly clear at the moment.

“You’re my best friend.” Niall’s bottom lip protruded as he said the words. His eyes looked significantly sadder than they had previously. Liam sighed.

“Fine,” he said. Liam had never been able to say no to Niall; it was one of the reason’s they were in an apartment that was closer to the pub than to their school. Niall’s smiled widened again. “But! You have to keep Louis in line. No gambling. And I don’t want any strippers on my person—male or female.” 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Niall said. He hugged Liam quickly. “It’s going to be a blast. You’ll see.” 

He hopped up from his seat on the couch and made his way to his room. Liam ran his hands over his face. He could hear Niall starting to rummage around in the kitchen. He looked over at his laptop and grabbed the headphones from his desk. He knew how to keep quiet when he needed to.

 

*** 

Liam shrugged his bag higher on his shoulder and looked around the hotel lobby. It was massive. They were staying in one of the biggest hotels on the strip. Liam shuddered to think about what Niall’s parents had to shovel out to pay for it—not to mention the four plane tickets. Niall had told him not to worry about it, but Liam was already thinking of something he could send to Niall’s parents as a thank you.

The three other men started wandering around the lobby, looking into all the rooms. They stopped at one set of doors and almost collapsed in a fit of giggles. Liam walked over to them. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. Judging by how wide Louis was smiling, Liam wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. It was never a good sign when Louis smiled like that.

You’re never going to believe what’s going on this weekend, Liam,” Louis said. “You’re going to love it.” He stepped out of the way and revealed a large sign. Liam’s jaw went slack as he read the words.

The door to the room opened and a scantly clad woman walked out. She waved at the boys before sauntering away. Behind the doors was a large expo hall. From what Liam could see before the doors closed, the people weren’t wearing much of anything, but it was to be expected from an adult convention.

“We have to go,” Louis said. “We’ll just get a day pass. For tomorrow, so we’re well rested.” Liam groaned. “Oh, come on. It’ll be a laugh. I promise I won’t shove dildos in your face or make you touch a porn star. You can walk around with your eyes closed for all I care.” 

Liam glanced at Niall, who seemed hopeful. “Fine,” he said. “But only a day. I’m going to check in.” 

Niall’s parents had put the room in his name since you had to be twenty-one to check in, and Niall wouldn’t be the proper age until the next day. He stopped at the counter and gave the woman his name and ID. He waited as she searched the computer for their reservation. In his peripheral, Liam saw someone else approaching the desk. He scooted over to make room. His whole body stiffened as the man spoke.

“Hello,” he said the man in a slow voice. “Checking in. Last name’s Styles.” 

Liam turned his head. Even though he knew the voice, knew the name, he was shocked to see the man standing next to him. He could feel the heat emanating off his body. He was taller than Liam would have thought; he stood three or four inches taller than Liam.

 

Liam fought the urge to bite his lip as he scanned his body. He could practically see through the black skinny jeans and button down white shirt. What stunned him more than anything was that Harry was as beautiful clothed, as he was undressed. When his eyes finally made their way back to his face, Harry had a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hello,” he said. Liam looked away quickly.

“H-hi,” he responded. He could feel Harry still looking at him, but he knew if he turned toward him, he would say something foolish like I’ve wanked to your website. It wasn’t the impression he wanted to make.

“I’m Harry,” he said. He held out his hand. Liam took it. It was large, larger than his, engulfing his whole hand. And it was soft. And warm. Liam was disappointed when the contact broke.

“Liam,” he said.

“Are you here for the convention?” Harry asked. The way he was leaning against the counter caused his muscles to strain against the sleeves of his shirt and cling to his hips. Liam focused on the woman’s computer.

“N-no,” Liam said. “It’s my friend’s birthday.”

“You’re all set, Mr. Payne,” the woman said cheerfully. She handed Liam an envelope, which held four room keys. “We hope you enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Thanks,” he said. He gripped the handle of his rolling suitcase and turned around.

“See you around, Liam,” Harry said. 

“Y-yeah,” Liam said. He smiled weakly and walked away as quickly as his feet would carry him.

Harry Styles had spoke to him, said his name, smiled at him, and all he could do was stutter like a fourteen year old girl because god, he was so much hotter in person. He met up with the boys who were still standing by the convention entrance. He handed them their keys are they started toward the room.

Before they got into the elevator, Liam looked back toward the counter. Harry was still standing there. As the doors began to close, Harry looked over and smiled. Liam slumped against the wall when the doors shut; he wanted to hide in his room for the rest of the trip.

*** 

Niall was practically bouncing off the walls when they woke in the morning. It was his birthday, and they were going to spend their day surrounded by porn stars. It was every twenty-one year old man’s fantasy. Liam kept his polite smile on his face, not wanting to seem excited, but the prospect of maybe seeing Harry again made him want to run down all sixteen flights of stairs. Maybe if he saw him again, he could be more composed.

But probably not.

They registered at the table and got badges to pin to their shirts, which gave their name and stated they were day pass holders. Though it was early, when they walked into the expo hall, it was already buzzing with people. 

Women dressed in almost nothing, some carrying whips and riding crops, walked around them, smiling seductively. Liam wanted to cover them up. He wanted to tell them they were better than this. What would her father think? The thought quickly exited his mind when a shirtless man smiled at him in passing. He knew it was a double standard, but he couldn’t help it.

The three other men giggled and pointed as they walked through the center. Liam hung back and rolled his eyes, annoyed at how immature they were actin toward the whole thing. It showed their age, and made Liam feel like a babysitter. He should have known better than to think they would act any differently than this.

He slowed his pace to put more distance between himself and his friends. When he was sure they weren’t looking, he veered to the left where the gay booths were located. He felt self-conscious walking through the tables manned by shirtless men, trailers for porn playing in the background. He adverted his eyes, focusing on the hideous brown and orange swirled rug.

He was almost knocked backwards when his body came into contact with another. “Sorry,” he mumbled quickly as straightened himself. “I should have been paying more attention.”

“No worries. It’s Liam, right?” Of course, it was Harry Styles he walked into. In a room full of porn stars, why wouldn’t it be him?

“Yeah,” he said, feeling his cheeks light up.

“I thought you weren’t here for the convention,” he said, a sly smile creeping to his lips.

“It’s my friends birthday,” Liam said again. “He wanted to come.” Harry smirked, and Liam flinched, his nose scrunching up. “Right,” he said. “Poor choice of words.” 

“Not really. If there was ever a place to want to come, this is it,” Harry joked. Liam smiled. Their eyes met briefly. The green of Harry’s eyes sucked the breath from Liam’s chest. They definitely weren’t enhanced for the website. 

Harry looked like he was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Louis. “Liam!” he called. “We were looking everywhere for you. Thought you might bailed on us. We were ready to alert the police to a missing man who most likely crying in a corner somewhere.” 

Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hoping that if it thought it hard enough, his friends would disappear and not embarrass him further. 

“Glad to see that’s not the case,” Louis continued. “It would have been embarrassing for all of us. Who’s your friend?” He nodded toward Harry.

“I’m Harry,” he said. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets, not offering them to the boys like he had to Liam the previous day.

“Hey,” Louis said inquisitively, as if he had seen Harry somewhere before, but couldn’t quite place it. “Don’t you do porn?”

Fucking hell, Liam cursed to himself. Why couldn’t Louis have some tact for once in his life?

“I don’t know if you noticed,” Harry said, leaning in and stage whispering. “But you’re at a porn convention. Everyone here does porn…or watches it. You’re obviously in the latter category.” 

“No, I just meant…I’ve seen the ad for your website before…I’ve never gone on it. Not gay,” Louis stammered, waving his hands as he spoke. Liam smiled at how flustered Louis was. He had never seen him stammer like that before. It was kind of nice. 

“What you do in your spare time is not my business,” Harry said with a shrug. “I should probably get back to my duties, but it was nice meeting you all. And lovely seeing you again, Liam.” He went to walk away, then stopped and turned around. “Whose birthday is it?”

“Mine,” Niall said. He snapped out of the trance he was in while watching a rather busty blonde woman walk past him and looked at Harry. 

 

“What are you all doing tonight?” Harry asked. They shrugged. “I’m throwing a party—well, my company is throwing a party. Don’t worry, Louis, it’s not a gay party full of gay porn stars geared up for a giant orgy.”

“I didn’t mean—“Louis began, but Harry held out a hand and smiled.

“I’m only joking with you. Relax,” he said, his effortless smile filling his face again. It made Liam weak in a way he wasn’t willing to admit. “Anyway. It’s just a party at a club on the strip. Open bar. Probably bad music. Free food. If you’re interested, I could put your names down.” 

“That’s sound awesome,” Niall said. He was hooked at open bar and free food. It could have been a gay orgy, and he still would have gone.

“Lovely,” Harry said. “See you tonight.” He winked at Liam before walking away. Liam had to remind himself to breathe.

“Dude,” Sean said. “What just happened? Are you friends with a gay porn star?”

“I don’t know,” Liam admitted. “Maybe.”


	2. On The Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he dubbed the “prude” of their small group of friends, Liam is smitten with gay porn star, Harry Styles. He spends more time than he’s willing to admit watching his videos and admiring him. His feelings toward the thrown into overdrive when he runs into the star while celebrating Niall’s birthday in Vegas.
> 
> This is a mini-fic. It's going to have three parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mature content.

Liam took a deep breath as he pushed the pearl white buttons through the holes of his dark blue shirt. Considering he had only brought two dress shirts, it hadn’t taken him long to figure out what he was going to wear. He paired the shirt with dark jeans and black converse. He could have worn dressier shoes, but he didn’t want to look like he was trying to hard. 

Not that it was guaranteed he would see Harry anyway.

And so what if he did? He wasn’t sure what he expected to come from this. He didn’t know what he wanted. Part of him wanted to feel Harry’s lips on his, to be pushed against the wall like in that one video. Though that part of him was small, it screamed the loudest. The other part of him just wanted to be in Harry’s presence. He wanted to see him smile, to watch the way his lips as they formed words, so slowly and deliberately. 

None of this mattered though. Even if he were given the opportunity, the company of his friends would keep him from acting on his impulses. Two of them didn’t know he was gay and fawning over a gay porn star was not the way he wanted them to find out. 

“Ready?” Niall asked. He leaned against the door of Liam’s room. Niall’s parents had booked them one of the suites for the week. It was smaller than the suites on the top floors, only having two rooms and a living area, but it was more than Liam had expected. 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “Just need to grab my wallet, and we can head out.” 

“Cool.” 

“Are you sure you want to go, Niall?” Liam asked as he stuffed the leather wallet in his back pocket. “I mean, we could just go out—the four of us. Just because he invited us—“

“Liam,” Niall said, stepping closer to him. “I know things like this make you uncomfortable, but I really want to go. I know the party is being thrown by a porn company, so if you don’t want to go, I won’t be mad at you.”

“No, I’ll go,” Liam said. “I just wanted to make sure it’s what you wanted.” 

“We’re ready when you are,” Niall said. 

“Great.”

*** 

Liam was familiar with the phrase “butterflies in the stomach.” The first time he had experienced them was in year nine when the gorgeous boy who sat next to him in class asked to borrow a pen. Liam wasn’t even upset when he didn’t give it back. He thought it would be a way to start a conversation later on. Liam, of course, never had the nerve to talk to him again. 

So butterflies he was used to. What he was experiencing as they walked up to the club was not butterflies. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t think of an animal to compare them to— pterodactyls maybe. All he knew was they wouldn’t stop moving. They were making his stomach turn. They were making him feel sick. 

At the door, the bouncer stopped them. Liam gave the man his name, and they were waved through. It was loud inside. It was loud and dark. House music pumped through what must have been thousands of speakers. There were multicolored lights flashing on the dance floor. The outer areas were only dimly light by overhead light. The only real source of light came from the three bars positioned throughout the club. 

The other boys immediately started dancing their way to the bar. Liam followed even though he had no intention on drinking. He had to watch them to make sure they didn’t get too crazy. He figure the least he could do for Niall’s parents was make sure their son came back in one, only slightly damaged piece.

While they were ordering, a hand landed on Liam’s shoulder. He turned to his right and saw Harry’s smiling face. “You made it,” Harry shouted over the music. Liam just nodded knowing that his characteristically low voice would not be heard over the music even if he shouted. Harry’s hand glided from his shoulder to his back, guiding him out of on-coming traffic, but still in view of the bar. 

“Are you not going to get a drink?” Harry asked, leaning down so he could be heard without straining his voice.

“I don’t drink,” Liam shouted in his ear. Harry nodded and smiled.

“Me either,” he said. “They have things other than alcohol, you know.” He held up a glass which Liam had assumed was filled with vodka, but now knew was only water.

“Maybe later,” Liam said. Louis, Niall and Sean started to make their way back to them, all with drink in hand. They greeted Harry.

“I have a VIP table,” Harry yelled, pointing to the top level of the bar. Liam noticed that Harry’s eyes were locked on him, virtually ignoring the other three men. This both excited and terrified him. “You should come up.”

 

Liam looked at the other; he was still very aware of Harry’s hand on his back. He knew Harry was asking him, not the other boys, but they both waited for them to answer. When they agreed, Harry led the way up the stairs, his hand falling from Liam’s back as they walked. 

The VIP area, Liam was happy to see, was much better lit than the downstairs. There was a smaller dance floor surrounded by several tables. There was also another bar. Harry’s fingers brushed against Liam’s as he guided them to his table where two other people, a man and a woman, were sitting.

“This is Zayn,” Harry said, not having to shout as loudly upstairs. Harry scooted into the booth next to Zayn. Liam, though he knew he shouldn’t have been, was instantly jealous. Zayn was gorgeous with a dark complexion, gelled hair and eyes like melted chocolate. There was no way Liam could compete with that—not that he was competing or even thinking about it.

Harry grabbed Liam’s wrist and pulled him down to the seat next to him. Liam made sure to leave just enough space between them. The boys filled out the empty spaces and reached for the bottles that were set on the table. They had been there less than five minutes, and they were starting their second drink. It was going to be a long night.

*** 

As the night progressed, the woman, whose name Liam didn’t catch left the table, leaving the boys to their drinking. The three wasted no time getting drunk, making rounds between the table, the bar and the dance floor where they could be seen grinding on the overly made-up women. Liam glanced at his watch and fidgeted. Harry didn’t leave his side.

Harry made polite conversation with him, asking about his studies and his life. Every once in a while, Harry would interject facts about his own life. For instance, when Liam said he was studying business, Harry mentioned that he always wanted to start his own company. Liam wanted to ask why he hadn’t gone to school, why he started doing what he did, but he thought better of it. Harry listened as if he were hanging onto every word, like actually cared about the ins and outs of Liam’s mundane life. Liam knew better, but it was nice to pretend.

A little while later, when conversation was taken over the increased volume of the music, Liam pretended not to notice when Harry’s arm draped across the back of his seat. He pretended not to notice the way Harry’s thumb dragged across his shoulder as he closed the small gap between them, pressing his side against Liam’s. Liam swallowed hard.

He looked up at Harry who was smiling down at him. The music pounded in his ears; his whole head felt like it was vibrating, and even in the dark, Harry’s eyes were so green and his lips were so red and full. Before he what was he was doing, before he could stop himself, Liam tilted his head to the side, leaning into Harry. Harry’s free hand reached around and cupped his face. He stroked his cheek gently, and then pressed his lips to Liam’s. 

To say he hadn’t thought about the kiss a million times before would have been a lie. Hours of staring at his pictures, watching his videos, Liam had fantasized about being the men Harry was caressing and kissing. He always wondered what Harry’s hands would feel like, how he would taste (it was like peppermint and spring water). He never took them seriously, knowing that Harry, beautiful, perfect, Harry Styles, who had sex with other perfect men on a daily basis, would never want him, plain, boring, prudish Liam Payne.

But now Harry’s hot lips were moving against his as if they had been doing it for years. His long fingers cupped his face gently. Liam forgot about the crowd around them. He ignored the fact that his friends could walk over to them at any minute. There was only them. He found the courage to lean further into the kiss and place his hand on Harry’s hip. 

Harry pulled away. His eyes met Liam’s briefly as if he were looking for approval. He must have found it because he kissed his lips again quickly. “Want to get out of here?” he asked. Liam felt Harry’s lips move against his ear.

“M-my friends,” Liam stammered, still overwhelmed by Harry’s touch. Harry glanced over his shoulder.

“I think they’ll be ok,” he said. Liam followed his gaze. His jaw dropped when he saw Louis pressed against the wall, Zayn’s hands on either side of his head. Louis’ hands were under Zayn’s shirt. They were kissing fiercely. 

“Please, you didn’t think he was straight, did you?” Harry said into his ear. “I’ll have someone look after them. Make sure the get home safe.” He pulled back and raised his eyebrows, prompting Liam’s answer. Liam bit his lip. Harry kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” Liam said.

*** 

Their fingers were laced loosely as Harry pulled Liam through the hotel and into the elevator. He tried not to think of his friends, who he had just left at the club for a possible hook-up. It was so unlike him. He felt guilty. Then Harry brought his hand to his lips, brushing them over his flesh lightly, making him forget everything other than the smile on the man’s face.

“Are you sure you don’t want something other than water?” Harry asked when they were in his suite. It was one of the largest ones on the second to last floor. It had it’s own swimming pool and a private balcony that over looked the strip. 

“I’m sure,” Liam said. He sat down on the couch and surveyed the area. Harry sat down next to him moments later and handed him a glass of water. He took a sip from it and set it down on one of the coasters. Harry smiled at him.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Nothing,” Harry replied. “You just would be one of the people to actually use the coasters.” 

“Sorry,” Liam said, unsure of how else to respond. He felt his cheeks brighten. He turned away.

“Don’t be,” Harry said, setting his own drink down on the bare glass of the table. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” Liam’s blush deepened. “See? You’re doing it again. You honestly don’t know how attractive you are, do you?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Well,” Harry said. He scooted closer to Liam. “You should just know.” He kissed Liam’s neck. “How very.” He kissed his jaw. “Beautiful.” His cheek. “You are.” Finally, his lips.

Harry’s hands traveled to Liam’s waist, resting just under his shirt, pulling their bodies closer together. Liam tilted his head to the side and let his fingers get lost in Harry’s mess of curls. One of Harry’s hands slid across Liam’s stomach; he moved into the touch, never wanting the contact to end. 

Harry’s lips pulled away from his and moved down to his neck. There was a part of him that screamed “NO!” as Harry’s nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. That part was silenced by Harry’s tongue dragging across his collarbone, sending chills down his spine. Harry pushed the shirt open and ran his hands down Liam’s chest and stomach, emitting a low groan as he touched his body.

Feeling overly-exposed, Liam pulled at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt. Harry detached himself from Liam’s neck long enough to let the garment be pulled off of him. His lips were back on Liam’s skin before the shirt hit the floor. 

With Harry basically bending over him, Liam had a perfect view of his sculpted back. He traced his fingers along the muscles, which rippled and tensed at every movement Harry made. Liam gasped as Harry made his way to his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting at it until it was hard then moving to the next. 

When Harry started to palm his erection through his jeans, Liam knew he shouldn’t be there. This wasn’t something he did. He didn’t hook-up with random men from a club—even if the man had invited him to the club in the first place. Even if the man was sexy and smiled in such a way that Liam wanted to die from the sheer perfection. This wasn’t what he did. He should have left, but he didn’t.

Instead, he bucked his hips into the touch, silently wishing Harry would move a little faster, that he would tear his pants off and fuck him right there on the spot. Harry ran his tongue down Liam’s happy trail and stopped. He looked up at the man and smiled before placing a kiss right below his belly button and returning to his lips. Liam whimpered.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Harry said. “I’m going to take care of you.” He brought their lips together. “But we should move into my room. I’m not alone in the suite.” 

He got up, took Liam’s hand and walked him to the adjoining room. 

*** 

“Get comfortable,” Harry said. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed Liam’s nose and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Liam crawled onto the plush bed and kicked off his shoes. He didn’t want to seem too eager, so he kept his pants on. As he waited, he rubbed himself through the fabric, aching for any kind of friction, even if he would have preferred Harry’s touch to his own. 

When Harry entered the room again, he was only wearing boxers. His erection was clearly visible, straining against the fabric. “Now, I know you’re not comfortable in those pants,” he said. His teeth grazed Liam’s hip as he started unbuttoning his jeans.

He pulled them off in one swift motion and threw them to the floor. Liam gripped the sheets as Harry moved his open mouth over his boxers, biting gently at the tip of his cock. Harry rose to his knees and brought his mouth to Liam’s again. As he did so, he pushed his hand into his boxers, properly gripping him. Liam tried to stifle his moan, causing it to come out in as a strange choking sound. Harry smiled against his lips.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, his voice now husky with lust. “I like hearing it.” His tongue flicked across Liam’s lip before he made his way back down his body.

Liam took the advice. He didn’t hold back when Harry’s lips wrapped around the tip of his now exposed penis and slowly moved downward, taking in his entire length as if he didn’t even have a gag reflex. Harry’s hands roamed every inch of his body that they could reach, concentrating on his chest. He thumbed his nipples in a way that Liam would have never thought would feel good, but was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

Just as he thought he was going to come, as if he could sense it, Harry pulled away. He straddled Liam’s waist. His clothed erection pressed against Liam’s sensitized skin. Harry threaded his hands through Liam’s hair. Liam’s hands gripped his waist as their lips came together again. Liam reached down and pulled Harry free, stroking him slowly as they kissed. 

“I want you so badly,” Harry muttered. Liam’s hand released his member and made its way back to his hip. Harry grinded his hips against Liam’s. Both men gasped as their hot lengths brushed together.

“So take me,” Liam said, his voice so deep that he couldn’t even believe it was his. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, his hips still moving against Harry.

“Ugh,” Liam groaned. “Harry, please.” 

Harry bit his neck then climbed off his body. He shed his boxers completely as he walked to his bag. On the way back, Liam saw he was carrying a small bottle and a condom. Though he wanted this, though every cell in his body was screaming for it, Liam was scared. He was a virgin, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that. He didn’t want him to stop. He wanted this.

Harry lay on top of him, propping himself up with one hand. He kissed Liam sloppily as he ran his slicked fingers over his entrance. Liam held back his gasp as Harry’s finger pushed inside of him. It felt different when it was someone else’s fingers moving in him. Harry added another then one more until three of his long fingers were pushing and separating inside him.

Liam chewed on the inside of his cheek as he waited for the uncomfortable feeling to stop. Harry rubbed his erection against the inside of Liam’s thigh as he fingered him and sucked on his neck. Liam was about to stop him, unable to take the feeling of the intrusion when Harry curled his fingers.

“Oh, fuck,” Liam moaned, his shoulder’s lifting off the bed. He desperately pushed down against Harry’s fingers, wanting more.

“I told you I’d take care of you, baby,” Harry whispered. He licked the shell of Liam’s ear and took the lobe between his teeth briefly. Liam clawed at his back, moaning incessantly. 

Maybe it was the fact that Harry did this for a living, but he always knew when Liam was right on the brink. He pulled his fingers from inside him just as Liam thought he was going to explode. Liam watched Harry eagerly as he knelt between his trembling legs and rolled the condom over his leaking cock. Harry’s eyes scanned Liam’s body as he coated himself. His gaze stopped at Liam’s hole. He ran his hand, still covered in lube, over the entrance. He pushed his thumb inside.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, barely audible. He pulled his thumb out and wiped the excess lube on the duvet. He moved closer and positioned himself. One hand spread Liam’s legs further apart while the other gripped the base of his cocking, guiding it where he wanted it to go.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against his hole before pushing it in only slightly. Liam braced for the entrance, no longer scared, just needing the feeling of Harry pushing into him again. Harry pushed in farther, slowly, until he was fully inside. It was nothing like the uncomfortable intrusion of Harry’s slim fingers. Harry was thick, and Liam felt like he was being torn apart. He fought back the tears, telling himself he would look ridiculous, that it was feel better soon. 

“Fuck,” Harry muttered. “You’re so tight, baby.” He leaned down and kissed Liam. Liam worked his lips against Harry’s hoping to distract from the searing pain. Eventually, Harry pulled away. He gripped Liam’s thighs, spreading him further and began moving. Liam’s eyes snapped closed and he fisted the sheets. 

“Oh, my god,” Harry moaned. “You feel amazing.” He lifted Liam’s right leg onto his shoulder and pushed into his deeper. Liam gasped, unsure of how much more he could take. Harry kissed his ankle.

Harry moved his hips at a slower pace. He twisted ever so slightly to the right and all at once, Liam was on fire again. His scream caught in the back of his throat as Harry hit the bundle of nerves over and over. With more pressure than Harry’s fingers could have ever given him, Liam knew he wouldn’t last very long.

But Harry was a professional. He knew exactly where to push, when to slow his pace, and when to speed up. He knew where to touch Liam. He knew all the places to lick and kiss him to the point where he thought he was going to come undone. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It felt like time had stopped around them as Harry moved inside him. 

By the time Harry’s hand closed around Liam’s member, he was seeing stars. Harry stroked him lightly, his fingers barely touching him. Liam’s body was moving on his own according, rocking against Harry. Harry was panting, his breath falling onto Liam’s lip.

“Come for me, Liam,” he cooed. 

His thrust sped up. Liam saw Harry biting his lips as he looked down at him. His body was starting to shake. Liam knew Harry couldn’t hold out much longer. Liam let his restraint fall, giving himself permission to come.

“Oh, H-Harry.” He was unable to form proper words. Low moans and cries of pleasure slipped from his lips. He grinded his hips against Harry. His body started to tense as the tightness that had been forming in his stomach started to release.

“Shit,” Harry groaned. His grip on Liam’s dick tightened and his body shuddered. His once perfect thrusts became sloppy and uneven as he came inside of him. Liam followed not long after, coming in multiple long spurts over his chest. 

Harry continued to thrust until their overly sensitive bodies couldn’t take it any longer. Harry slipped out of him; Liam immediately missed the full feeling he had grown used to over the past…however long it had been. Harry pulled off the condom and tossed it in the bin next to his bed. He handed Liam a towel he had placed there earlier.

After wiping himself off, Liam curled into Harry’s side, ready to fall asleep, a placid smile on his face. He kissed Harry’s shoulder and laid his head on this pillow. 

“Do you watch my videos?” Harry asked as Liam’s eyes drifted closed. His fingers were slowly moving along Liam’s arm as he spoke.

“I—ugh, yeah,” Liam admitted. He figured there was no point in lying. Harry sighed and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Is that alright?” Liam asked also sitting up.

“You should go, Liam,” Harry said. “I’m sorry, but I’m—you should just go.”

He got up and walked to the bathroom without looking back again. He closed the door behind him. Liam stared at it for a moment, confused as to what had just happened.

*** 

As he dressed, Liam tried not to think about it. He focused on getting his things together. He moved slowly, hoping Harry would come out of the bathroom and apologize. That he would kiss him, and they would fall onto the bed and drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Stop being such a child, he scolded himself. This is his job. This is what he does for a living. You were just rehearsal. 

As much as he didn’t want to believe it, the only thing that came from the bathroom was the steam seeping out from the shower. 

He glanced at the clock before he left. 

He had been there two hours.


	3. You're My Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he dubbed the “prude” of their small group of friends, Liam is smitten with gay porn star, Harry Styles. He spends more time than he’s willing to admit watching his videos and admiring him. His feelings toward the thrown into overdrive when he runs into the star while celebrating Niall’s birthday in Vegas.
> 
> This is a mini-fic. It's going to have four parts.

_“You should just know.” Harry kissed his neck. “How very.” He kissed his jaw. “Beautiful.” His cheek. “You are.” He kissed his lips._

Liam turned onto his back and kicked the sheets off of his body. They felt heavy and uncooperative, getting more and more tangled with every movement he made. He wanted to scream, and if it hadn’t been for the snoring coming from the living room, he probably would have. _At least some of us are getting some sleep,_ he thought bitterly.

 

Sean and Niall were already passed out on the sofa bed when he returned from Harry’s room. He was grateful they had made it home safely, and even more grateful that they were asleep. He didn’t want to have to explain his walk of shame.

 

He felt stupid. How could he have ever thought it was going to be more than sex? He tried to tell himself that there was no way to see it coming. Harry had been nothing but a gentleman. He had listened to him. He was nice and beautiful and when he touched Liam, he made Liam feel like the only man in the world.

 

 _He’s an actor,_ Liam told himself for the millionth time. The sun was starting to come up, sneaking from behind the thick hotel curtains. He knew he still had hours before the other boys would get up. Although he knew it was useless, he turned to his side and tried to get some sleep.

 

***

 

When Liam had returned to the room the previous night, Louis was nowhere in sight. It wasn’t as if Liam had expected to see him though. As he was leaving Harry’s suite, his head hung in shame, he saw who was sharing the suite with him. Zayn had Louis pinned to the wall, his pants already down to his ankles. Liam tried to pretend like he didn’t see, but there was the briefest moment when his eyes met with Louis’s.

 

 Naturally, as they sat eating lunch with the boys, he didn’t say anything. It was just one of the many things from the previous night that he did not want to deal with. He could feel Louis’s eyes on him as he ate; it was as if Louis was waiting for Liam to tell his dirty little secret, and, of course, he’d be ready to tell Liam’s. Liam remained silent. He was tired and hungry, and he felt sick. He didn’t have the energy to address the issue in any capacity.

 

“I’m still so hung-over,” Niall said, rubbing his temples. “I need a drink.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the answer,” Liam said. He pushed his food around his plate.

 

“Hair of the dog, my friend,” Sean said with a smile. He tipped a small bottle of rum into his soda and handed what was left to Niall who did the same.

 

“Maybe we should just chill by the pool today,” Niall said. “We have a whole week to see everything else, yeah?”

 

Liam agreed mostly because he didn’t care what they did as long as it didn’t involve going back to the convention. He started to rethink his decision, however, when he was changing into his swim shorts. His collarbone, his hip, his stomach and his neck were all riddled with red marks and bruises varying in size. He ran his fingers over his hip, his fingers matching up with the mark Harry’s left on his body. There was no way he could go out in public like this.

 

The other boys called to him from the living area. “Lovely,” he said to himself as he pulled his shirt back on. “Just lovely.”

 

***

 

It was the last day of the convention, so people were still pouring in and out of the Expo center. As much as he didn’t want to see him, he couldn’t stop himself from scanning the crowd for the mop of curly brown hair. He felt an odd mixture of sadness and relief when he didn’t spot him. He couldn’t wait for the convention to be over, so he could stop looking.

 

“Liam! Keep up!” Niall called. Liam looked up to see the other three boys stopped far ahead of him. Louis stood off to the side and stared at the ceiling. His behavior seemed odd until Liam saw whom the boys were standing next to.

 

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He swallowed what little pride he had left and walked toward them. Liam tried to look unaffected by his presence, but he had the top two buttons of his black shirt undone, and he could see his collarbone peeking out, and Liam could still practically taste it on his tongue.

 

“Look who we ran into!” Sean said innocently, pointing at Harry.

 

“I see,” Liam said. His eyes met Harry’s briefly. There were bags under his eyes. He had tried to conceal them—probably for his audience today—but Liam could see through it. Part of him wished that Harry had been up all night feeling guilty about kicking him out, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He probably had another appointment after Liam left.

 

“Hey, Liam,” Harry said. He smiled weakly. Liam nodded, but didn’t say anything. The other boys, not noticing the awkward interaction, continued their conversation with Harry. They told him how great the party was and how hot the girls were and on and on. Louis and Liam both stood on the outskirts.

 

“See that woman other there?” Harry said to Sean and Niall as he pointed to the blonde woman who was at their table the previous night. The woman looked up and waved at Harry. Harry waved back. “Tell her I sent you. She’ll treat you well.”

 

Niall and Sean looked elated as they grabbed Louis’s arm and pulled him over to the woman. Liam went to follow them out of obligation, annoyed that he would have to spend another day at the stupid convention. He was sick of porn. He hated it. He would never watch it again.

 

“Wait,” Harry said. His thin fingers wrapped around Liam’s wrist. Liam looked down at them as if he couldn’t believe Harry actually had the nerve to touch him. “Can we talk?”

 

“I think…I think you said enough last night,” Liam said. He tried to sound confident, but the heat from Harry’s hand was burning into his flesh.

 

“I know,” Harry said. “I’m sorry. Just give me ten more minutes.” He sounded desperate. Like his life was in the balance. His grip moved from Liam’s wrist to his hand, his thumb gently stroking the back of it. “Please?”

 

“Ten minutes,” Liam said.

 

***

 

He was weak. He knew that. As they walked into the unused conference room that was just off the main lobby, he wished he had any semblance of a backbone. He wished Harry hadn’t touched him and that he had buttoned his damned shirt all the way up. More than anything, he wished he had never clicked the stupid pop-up ad so many months ago.

 

He slid onto the conference table and stared down at his feet. He prepared himself for whatever excuses Harry was about to throw at him. Harry had a way with words, and Liam knew that if he said the right ones, he’d give himself to Harry all over again. He had to put up his defenses. He wouldn’t allow himself to be taken advantage of again.

 

“Do you know how many conferences and conventions I go to in a year?” Harry asked him. When Liam stayed silent, Harry continued. “About three or four. I know, it doesn’t seem like a lot, but it’s exhausting. Having to walk around, practically naked and flirt with every sleazy man who may come up to me. I hate it.”

 

Liam fought the urge to scoff. He wanted to remind Harry that he had sex for a living. Was Liam really supposed to feel bad for him? Mostly, he was irritated that he had been brought here to listen to Harry complain about his life.

 

“When I started this, I was young,” he continued. “I mean, I’m still young, but I was only eighteen then. I was eighteen and someone told me I could get paid to have sex. I didn’t have to worry about university or having a real job. I could fuck hot men every day and get paid for it. It sounded like a dream at the time, to be honest.

 

“Then my site got popular,” Harry said. “All of a sudden people were buying me drinks and flying me across the globe. Everyone I know is in the industry and everyone I meet at things like these is a customer. They look at me like they’ve seen me naked—and I know they have, but they look at me like I’m a product.”

 

Liam looked up at him. Harry looked genuinely sad as he paced the small area in front of him, running his hand through his hair. Liam chewed on the inside of his cheek.

 

“It got to the point where I realized that people were only being nice to me because they wanted something,” he continued. “They either wanted me to work for them or they wanted me to fuck them just so they could have they’ve slept with me. So I completely shut off any emotion when it came to interacting with people…until you.”

 

He stopped pacing and their eyes met. “You fucking terrify me, Liam,” Harry said. “I had absolutely no intention of sleeping with you last night. I just...I just wanted to be around you. I wanted to watch you smile, and I could see how much you hated it at the club. I just wanted to be next to you, and you have no idea how scary that is for me.”

 

“So, why’d you do it, then?” Liam asked, finally finding his voice.

 

“Because you’re irresistible, and I have poor self-restraint,” Harry admitted. “Because you kept kissing me back, and your hands felt so good on my body and I just wanted to feel you everywhere. Because when you looked at me, I felt like I was worth something...I don't know why. But it wasn’t just sex…it didn’t feel like just sex. Not to me, anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell by how you kicked me out of your room straight after,” Liam said. He was surprised at how sure he was of himself. Maybe it was because Harry looked so fragile. He had the upper hand. He ignored the fact that Harry had called him irresistible. It was an adjective he would have never thought would be use to describe him.

 

“When I saw you walking down the aisle of the convention, you looked petrified,” Harry said. “You kept looking over your shoulder and fidgeting. I could just tell that you felt out of place. And you were adorable and sweet. I thought…I thought you didn’t know who I was.”

 

“So, because I’ve watched your videos, I’m automatically classed with the sleazy men who’ve tried to get you into bed before?”

 

“How was I supposed to know, Liam? It’s an involuntary response. The first thing that came into my brain was you only slept with me because I was Harry Styles and you watch my videos,” he pleaded. “I should have known by the way you looked at me when I told you to leave, but… how was I supposed to know?”

 

“Because I was a virgin!” Liam said. He was half shouting. All the anger he would usually keep bottled up exploded. “Don’t act like you couldn’t tell. Do you really think I would...just because you're in some videos and it would be a cool story?”

 

“No,” Harry said. For some reason, Liam had expected him to argue. Harry ran his hands through his hair and treaded him behind his head. “I know, but still, it was an automatic response after you said…I didn’t start to think about it until I was in the shower, until you left.”

 

Silence fell over them.

 

“I don’t even know what I expected from this,” Harry said after a few moments. His hands dropped to his sides. “I like you. I know I don’t know you, and you don’t know me, but I like you. In a way I didn’t think I was capable of liking anyone anymore. But I also know you should be with someone who has a respectable job and can treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

 

 “And that’s not you?” Liam asked.

 

“No,” Harry said. His head hung slightly as he spoke the words. He dragged his foot along the carpet. He looked completely heartbroken. Liam fought every urge in his body that was telling him to get off the table and hold him, to kiss him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

 

For the first time all weekend, Liam listened to his brain and not his body.

He stayed sat on the table, staring at his feet as they dangled below him.


	4. What Happens Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he dubbed the “prude” of their small group of friends, Liam is smitten with gay porn star, Harry Styles. He spends more time than he’s willing to admit watching his videos and admiring him. His feelings toward the thrown into overdrive when he runs into the star while celebrating Niall’s birthday in Vegas.
> 
> This is a mini-fic. It's going to have four parts.

Liam walked through the aisles of booths being constructed. It was a completely different atmosphere watching the convention being put together in comparison to the finished product. The people stared at him as he walked through, silently wondering what he was doing there. He knew he looked out of place. His badge was clipped to his pants, letting everyone know that he did in fact belonged there.

 

He thought he’d feel different this time around. Last year, as he wondered the booths, he was a virgin. He was still in the closet. His only interaction with the porn industry was the lone subscription he held to HarryStyles.com. He thought that maybe since none of those things were true anymore, he would feel more confident walking through the booths. But he wasn’t, and they weren’t even set up properly yet.

 

When he told Niall he was going back to Vegas, he had looked at him like he was insane. Niall, of course, knew about the events of his birthday weekend. Liam could still remember Niall’s face when Liam admitted to having a subscription to Harry’s website.

 

“It just doesn’t seem like your scene,” Niall had said. He was right, of course. It wasn’t Liam’s scene, and he made no effort to make it his scene. That’s probably why when Liam told Niall he was going to Vegas and what for, Niall couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“It’s just something I have to do,” Liam had told him.  “There’s no way around it.” Niall didn’t question him. He just gave him a ride to the airport.

 

Liam stopped at an empty space. There was no backdrop set up yet; they hadn’t made it that far. There was no table. There was only a square marked in blue tape on the ground. Though it was empty, Liam knew exactly whose booth it was.

 

The backdoor to the Expo opened as if on cue. A tall, thin man with a head of curls strode in, the hot Vegas sun outlining his frame. Though it was hotter than hell outside, he wore black jeans and a green button down with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. Liam always thought he looked amazing in green; it made his eyes pop even more than usual, if that were possible.

 

His eyes, however, could not be seen. They were hidden behind black Ray Bans. Liam could tell, though, by his head movements, that he was scanning the room. Liam stood in his place and bit his lip as he watched him. A calm smile settled onto the man’s lips when he saw Liam standing in front of the empty booth space. He started to make his way over. Liam’s stomach flipped. Even after a year, he still had an undeniable hold on him.

 

“I thought you’d never get here,” Harry said as he approached. He placed a hand on Liam’s waist and pulled him close. Though PDA made him uncomfortable, Liam let Harry lean down and press their lips together. They had been apart too long, and he craved his taste.

 

“I had to make sure everything was ok at the office,” Liam said as he pulled back. “You know how I hate leaving Louis in charge of things.”

 

Harry smiled at him and slid his hand up and down Liam’s side. “I don’t think you give him enough credit,” he said. “He’s not as brilliant as you, but he’s not completely useless.”

 

“I know, but still,” Liam said. They were only going to be in Vegas for five days. It was hardly enough time for Louis to run the company into the ground. Plus, all the important company matters would come to him or Harry first. “I just prefer him on the producing end is all.”

 

“Baby, you need to relax,” Harry said. “I’m going to make sure everything is order for the set up. You go up to the room, and take a bath or something.”

 

“I hate when you treat me like a girl,” Liam said even though a bath didn’t sound so bad.

 

Harry just smiled and kissed his nose. “I missed you,” he said.

 

“It’s only been three days,” Liam pointed out, though he felt the same way.

 

“We both know that’s far too long,” Harry said.

 

***

_“Shouldn’t I get a say?” Liam asked. Harry was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at with narrowed eyes. “Shouldn’t I get a say in who’s good enough for me and who isn’t?”_

_Harry huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Maybe,” he said. “But you can’t honestly tell me you’d be with having a boyfriend who’s nine to five is spent fucking other men. You don’t want that. I don’t want that for you.”_

_“Well, do you plan on fucking any other men for the next week?” Liam asked. His feet swung under him, and his heart beat fast. He knew Harry was right, that they could never work out, but he felt like he couldn’t just let it go. It was only a week. There were worst things than a week of good sex with a man you had fantasized about._

_“No,” Harry said. “But that doesn’t mean…”_

_“It doesn’t mean that you can’t show me and my friends around for the next few days?” Liam asked. More than anything, he just wanted Harry to stop looking so sad._

_“I don’t know if I have the self control to be around you and not touch you,” Harry admitted. Liam laughed because it sounded so ridiculous and cliché._

_“Well, you’ll need to find it,” Liam said. “My friends don’t know I’m gay.”_

_“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked._

_Liam sighed. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “Maybe I’m telling myself that I can’t become too attached in a week’s time. Maybe I’ve just been so good my whole life that I want to be a little reckless, even if it means getting hurt. Maybe I just want to see you smile because it’s a great smile.”_

_Harry took a step forward. He stood in between Liam’s legs and cupped his face in his hand. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly._

_Liam reached up and placed his hand over Harry’s. “Then spend the week with me.”_

 

***

 

Liam couldn’t believe Harry had booked the same suite as the year previous.

 

Actually, he could. Harry had expensive taste and since it was technically a business trip, he could write it off. Liam had been telling Harry for the past three months that he couldn’t keep making such expensive purchases. The company was still new, and they couldn’t be wasting their resources on things like fancy hotel suites and lavish dinners.

 

Harry’s response was always the same: “take it out of my salary.” Then he would smile and kiss Liam because he knew he would be forgiven. He also knew that Liam was being paranoid. Though it had only been three months, they had plenty of success. With Liam’s business plan and Harry’s knowledge and connection within the industry, it wasn’t hard to gain success. The hard part was how they getting there.

 

***

 

_Liam felt bad for not staying in the room Niall’s parents had paid for, but there was so much more privacy at Harry’s. Harry hadn’t been exaggerating he said he would have trouble keeping his hands off Liam, and after the first day of fighting him, Liam and relented and comfortably settled his hand in Harry’s. That, of course, sparked a conversation at dinner, which led to Sean barking ‘I knew it’  over and over until Liam wanted to run out of the restaurant. So, needless to say, privacy was something Liam craved._

_Harry laid on his side next to Liam, his head resting on his own bicep while the fingers on his other hand traveled down Liam’s bare torso. Liam looked over at him. His curls were falling onto his forehead, and the lights from the skyline reflected in his eyes. Harry bit his bottom lip as he watched his fingers move along Liam’s body, and yeah, ok Liam was a little bit attached._

_And it wasn’t just the sex because in their week together, they had only had sex one other time. Mostly, it was the cuddling and the way Harry made him smile. It was the way Harry’s eyes squeezed closed when he laughed at Liam’s terrible jokes, and the way he snored at night. It was the fact that Harry was smart and easy going and got along with his friends. It was how Liam felt more confident, more like himself than he had ever felt, when he was with Harry. Not to mention, he was devastatingly beautiful._

_Liam flipped onto his side and rested his head in the crook on Harry’s arm. His nose was almost touching Harry’s. He closed the space between them and kissed him. He tasted less like peppermint, but still like spring water—crisp and refreshing. Liam closed his eyes._

_“I should have listened,” Liam said. Harry’s hand came to a stop on his waist. “I should have listened to you, and I should have let you leave.” Harry squeezed a little tighter and swallowed hard. Liam opened his eyes to see the panic etched on Harry’s face. Liam stroked his cheek. “Because now I can’t let you go,” he said, and Harry exhaled._

_Harry scooted closer to him, pressing their bodies together and curling his arm around Liam’s neck. He kissed the top of his head as Liam wrapped his arms around his waist._

_“So what do we do now?” Liam asked quietly._

_“I’m going to be everything you deserve, Liam,” Harry said. “I promise you, I am.”_

_Liam nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck. “You already are.”_

***

 

When they got back to England, Harry fought with his old employer to get out of his contract. Liam told him that it didn’t matter, that no matter what Harry’s job was, he wasn’t going anywhere.  Still, Harry fought. He was determined to keep his promise to Liam. Eventually, the company was willing let him go as a performer, but only if he came on as a producer for the remainder of his contract term.

 

The company, however, didn’t realize how much of their income came from Harry’s website, and they closed down shortly after Harry’s site went offline. After a month of unemployment, Harry went to Liam with an idea. It was ridiculous, but Liam didn’t have much of a defense when it came to Harry, so they started planning.

 

***

 

_“You know there’s no coming back from this, right?” Liam asked as he checked the chicken in the oven. Harry sat at the breakfast bar, munching on the vegetables Liam had set out, and nodded._

_“You’re more worried about it than I am, babe,” Harry said. Liam turned toward him and gripped the counter. He still wasn’t used to the cool marble that covered the kitchen in Harry’s—_ their— _flat. It felt too expensive._

_“That’s because you don’t know him like I do,” Liam maintained._

_“I’ve known him a few months now,” Harry said. “He seems fine to me—a little loud, yeah, but not intolerable. I don’t think you give him enough credit.”_

_“It’s just…I don’t know,” Liam said; his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face. “You’re probably right.”_

_“We could try to find other people to invest,” Harry said for the hundredth time. “I do know people in the industry still.”_

_“No, no,” he said. He walked around to the other side of the counter and leaned against Harry. “If it has to be some one, I would rather it be Louis, I guess. I just…I don’t know.”_

_“We don’t have to do this,” Harry offered. “We haven’t put anything into it yet. We can pull out—no pun intended.”_

_Liam smiled. “No,” he said. “Objectively, it’s a smart move. You were…very popular. With your name endorsing the business, we really can’t fail. I just don’t know what I’m going to tell people, you know?”_

_“Tell them the truth,” Harry said. He wrapped one arm around Liam’s waist._

_“Yeah, let me just call my mom right up,” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “I love you, and this is going to be great, but let’s just not tell anyone for a while, ok?”_

_“We’ll do whatever you want, baby,” Harry said, kissing his neck. “You’re calling all the shots.”_

 

***

 

Harry, of course, put up a lot of the money, but they needed more investors. That’s where Louis and his trust fund came in. He was more than willing to participate as long as his conditions were met.

 

***

 

_“I’m going to get a cut of the profits then?” Louis asked. Liam stacked their now empty tables and set them on the corner of the table._

_“Obviously,” Harry said. “Liam and I will have the majority, but we’re willing to give you ten percent.”_

_“Twenty,” Louis countered._

_“Fifteen,” Harry returned. Liam watched them go back and forth, mentally doing calculations of how much Louis would have to give them to receive the percent he was being offered._

_“Fine,” Louis said. “Fifteen, and I get a say in casting—and I want to be there during production. To oversee.”_

_“Oversee?” Liam question, raising an eyebrow. Louis shrugged. “You’re a pervert.”_

_“Says the boy dating a porn star,” Louis replied with a slick smile. “Tell me, how was it that you two met again? Didn’t it have something to do with you wanking it to his videos?”_

_“How’s Zayn, Lou? How did you two meet again? Doesn’t it have something to do with him fucking you against the wall at a club?”_

_“Alright, children,” Harry said, holding up his hands. Liam and Louis sneered at each other. “Lou, it’s your right as an investor to…oversee product should you feel the need to.”_

_Louis crossed his arms over his chest and smiled sweetly at Liam. “Well, boys,” Louis said. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”_

***

 

After months of planning and marketing and production, they launched their first site. As soon as the site went live, the realization hit Liam. Not only was he dating a former porn star, he was the CFO of a pornography company. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the latter.

 

They still kept things unwraps though. They made Louis promise not to tell anyone (apart from Zayn, who they recruited as talent anyway) about what they were doing. Liam knew that Niall wouldn’t judge him, and he would keep it as quiet as he could, but sometimes Niall let things slip, and Liam couldn’t risk that. Not with the amount of time Niall spent around Liam’s parents. He waited until the last possible second to tell him.

***

 

_Niall opened the door to the flat that they used to share. He got a new roommate once Liam moved in with Harry. Some guy named Josh. He seemed nice enough. Liam didn’t know him very well, but Niall seemed to like him._

_“Liam!” Niall said, greeting him with a hug. “Haven’t seen you in ages.”_

_“It’s been a week, Ni,” Liam said, pushing past the Irishman and into the living room. After living in Harry’s oversized flat, his old one seemed small, but still cozy and like home. He plopped down on the sofa, and Niall sat down beside him._

_“Yeah, but you usually have Harry with you,” Niall pointed out. “I was startin’ to forget what you looked like without him.”_

_“I thought you liked Harry,” Liam said, his brows coming together with concern._

_“I do, Liam,” Niall said. “I just meant that lately we haven’t had time for just us to hang you. Seems like you’re always with Harry…and Louis and Zayn. Is it like a gay thing or something?”_

_Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Niall,” he said. “We’re not in some kind of weird gay club. That’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.”_

_“Startin’ a gay club?”_

_“No,” Liam said. “The reason we’ve been spending so much time with Louis.” Niall nodded and waited for Liam to continue._

_“I’m going to Vegas in a couple days,” Liam started. Niall looked curious. “Remember that convention we went to last year for your birthday?” Niall nodded because of course he remembered it. “I’m going again this year.”_

_“What? Why?” Niall asked. “I thought Harry wasn’t doing that anymore.”_

_“He’s not,” Liam said. “But we are…I mean, kind of. We started a business. Louis is an investor.”_

_“You own a porn company?” Niall asked, clearly amused. Liam nodded. “That’s the most brilliant thing I’ve ever heard. Liam Payne, porn man.”_

_Liam cringed at the title, but laughed because the irony of it was pretty great._

 

 

***

 

Harry’s chest pressed against Liam’s back. His arms wrapped around his waist, Liam’s resting over them. Their legs tangled together. Every inch of their naked flesh touched despite the fact that Harry was taller and had a thinner frame. They fit together perfectly.

 

“I love you,” Harry said into Liam’s ear. He kissed the shell gently then yawned. Liam dragged his fingers over Harry’s hand.

 

“I love you,” he said back. They both shifted under the heavy duvet. The mattress didn’t seem as soft as it had the year before, but Liam didn’t mind. It was in that bed that Harry made love to him for the first time. When Liam closed his eyes, he could still remember every moment of that night; he remembered how scared and excited he was. He remembered how amazing Harry looked.

 

Liam’s body was still warm and buzzing with the aftermath of his orgasm. He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was slowly drifting off and had a content smile playing on his lips. Not that much had changed since the first time.

 

Eventually, Harry grip on Liam loosened and his breathing evened out. He began to snore softly. Liam pulled Harry’s arms from around him and pushed him onto his back to prevent his snoring from getting worse. It was a trick he learned pretty early on.

 

Liam turned onto his side and watched Harry sleep. His mouth was hanging open slightly, as it always did when he slept. Liam traced his lips with the tip of his finger. He brought his hand to Harry’s stomach and cuddled into his side, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

Twenty floors below them, the strip was still very much awake despite the late hour. Liam knew there were hoards of people, around his age, who were already drunk and ready to do stupid things. After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. As Harry’s heartbeat thudded under his ear, Liam thought back to the year previous. He hadn’t been one of those people. He hadn’t planned on hooking up with a stranger because the rule said it wouldn’t follow him home.

 

Harry coughed and shifted under Liam’s weight, but he never let him go. Even in sleep, his fingers coasted along Liam’s back. Before Liam’s eyes finally drooped closed, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s chest. He laid his head back down and listened to Harry’s heartbeat.

 

He smiled, happy that there was an exception to the rule.


End file.
